Figure 8
by ChaoticLogic
Summary: Wish is the Keeper of the Wishes and has been for 600 years now. What happens when her old nemesis returns and threatens the ones she holds dear? And what's with the feelings Jack keeps inspiring in her? Will her cold heart be won?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Welcome to my Jack story! I hope that you all enjoy the first little bit! More soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardian or the book series that it's based off of and I'm making no profit from this.**

* * *

**Prologue: I Do Believe in Fairies...**

I sigh a dreary sigh as I look out over the town, the only wishes to collect are wishes of health and life; something that is out of my tiny hands. I laze in the tree staring at nothing as my strength begins to wane from the loss of belief from the children. The Sickness known as Plague has been running amok throughout the towns and at her side the Boogeyman known as Pitch Black have been causing devastation among the children of the world.

"You haven't given up already have ya?" the voice of Bunnymund floats up into the tree.

I gaze down at the Easter Bunny with a glazed look in my eyes.

"They are losing faith in us... We can't fulfill the wishes without ..." at the thought of my mentor a tear falls from my eyes.

"...we can only collect them... and what good is collecting wishes if you can't do anything with them? If they can't be granted and the children aren't alive to live them..."

"That's why I'm here Wish... The Man in the Moon has chosen a new Guardian, a new fairy to run the Wishing Well!"

"That's nice..." I yawn as fatigue washes over from my weakening state and grief at losing a woman who was like a mother to me.

"It's you Wish! You're the new Wishing Fairy!" I can hear the desperation and panic in his voice.

I just sigh as I close my eyes, "I can't do it...I'm not her..." I murmur before blackness overtakes me.

* * *

I feel the warmth of a fire and the scent of freshly baked cookies fill my nose. I blink my eyes open and look around to see a warm fire in the grate in a room filled with toys of all kinds. I look around I'm surprised to see him, North, the man who has been spreading joy and wonder to the children.

"I am very sorry to hear about the passing of your leader, Mist, Miss Wish."

I merely blink at him.

"You are here because you have been chosen by the Man in the Moon to lead the Wishing Fairies and run the Wishing Star!" he finishes with exuberance that has no affect on me.

"I can't... I'm not her." I murmur with finality as I turn my back to him and lay back down on the bed pulling the sheet with me. I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

A look of worry and disappointment crosses across the Guardian of Wonder's face as he fears that the new Wishing Fairy isn't ready to take the position.

The next time I awaken I am alone and without someone to distract my mind, I'm forced to listen to the pleas of the children and their families as they are stricken with the Black Death. I close my eyes and turn my head in an attempt to block out the desperation in their voices. Their helplessness hits home and I cry with them, I cry because I can't help them... I can't stop the suffering or the death or the grief...I'm not her...

It's as I cry as I make my own wish...

"I wish..."

"...I could help them..."

"...that she hadn't died!"

"I wish they had taken me instead..."

_"Wish..."_

I hear a faint whisper and I look around the room in slight panic.

_"...your wish is granted..."_

A bright light sudden emanates from me and I begin to glow with a wondrous white light. When the light subsides I am taller than I was a moment ago with hair a pale luminous aqua that shifts with tones of greens and blues and skin as pale as the moon's glow. My midnight black dress flows down to the floor and pools like liquid at my feet. My wings are different now as well, they are translucent and the pattern that once adorned them is different, but as I look closely at the patterns among the swirls I can see a slight pattern, the wells of world. A power courses through my body unlike any I have ever felt before and I know that I am the Keeper of the Wishes and the defender of the light in the darkness.

The volume of the wishes from the children below raise tenfold and I stagger to the floor with the weight of their despair. As I fall to the floor I watch as a bright light glides to the floor and I see a bubble land right in front of me. This bubble is different though and as I look into it see the children of the world, I hear their pleas. Slowly I gain control of the volume of the wishes and control them. I stagger to my feet and I know what I must do.

* * *

**Hey all! I hope you all enjoyed the prologue of my Jack Story! Such an awesome movie! I know the time line can be a little confusing so if you need me to I'll add one! But please Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Picking Favorites**

**300 Years Later**

****I felt my eyes light up as I make my quick escape from the Library that houses the wishes. I can hear Silva, my right hand, yelling for me to stop, but it's too late my destination is already in mind and my portal in the shape of a bubble is already formed. I fly through it before she even has time to blink.

I glide through the forest of my old stomping ground, dodging trees and skimming the lake of my favorite pond. This pond that freezes over perfectly in the winter, the very one that is fed by one of my wells, I love this pond I spent many days splashing the children that swim in this pond when they weren't looking. I quickly head to the town where I check on my charges for this area. I look at the familiar faces of the children turned parents turned grandparents and I smile a wistful smile recalling several of their wishes.

I suddenly hear one wish that sounds very disgruntled. I glide over to where a boy, no older than eight is sitting on a log with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He's frowning and looks annoyed at life in general. I alight on the log next to the boy and study him for a moment. I feel a stirring and I know he's special. I allow the veil keeping me unseen to drop and smirk as he starts in fright at having a creature suddenly appear right beside of him.

"Why do you want a brother instead of your sister?" I question having heard his grumpy wish.

"Who're you?" he questions eyes wide.

"I'm the Wishing Fairy, but you may call me Wish!" I say with a sweet smile.

His eyes widen at the name and he runs to the front of the log to stand in front of me. He stands before me and sums me as if deciding whether or not he is going to believe me. I just sit there and allow him time to decide. He nods decidedly after a moment as if he just made a very important decision and sits down beside of me on the bench.

"So have you come here to grant my wish?" He questions diplomatically.

"Well of course!" I exclaim hiding a sly grin at the look on the boys face.

"W-what?!"

"Well you did wish for a brother instead of a sister didn't you? I'm here to make that happen!"

"B-but... you can do that?" he ask skeptically.

"Well of course! I am the Wishing Fairy... It's what I do..."

"But I don't want my sister to go anywhere!" He exclaims in a sudden panic.

"Well then why did you make the wish in the first place?"

"She doesn't want to play with me... She just wants to sit in there and play with dolls... If I had a brother he would want to do what I want to do!"

All of a sudden the door to the log cabin opens up and out totters a girl of about three years old. She bobs up to the boy and holds out a doll with blonde hair and a bonnet with a matching dress and apron. She has large brown eyes and she looks at her big brother with adoration.

"Jawk! Will yoou pway with me?" she begs with puppy dog eyes.

Jack eyes the doll apprehensively then turns to look at me with alarm on his face and a silent plea. I just smile gently at him and pat him on the shoulder.

"Sometimes..." I say gently, "being a good big brother is doing not what you want to do... but what your sister wants to do."

He nods solemnly at me before he turns to his little sister and takes the doll happily. The little girl cheers and turns and rushes into the house with Jack following close behind. She stumbled and almost falls in her haste, but Jack is there to catch her. Before Jack enters the house he turns back and looks at me with a smile on his face and worry in his eyes. He motions his sister into house with a promise of being there soon and runs back over to me.

"Will I ever see you again?!"

I just smile at him, "May-be~" I sing before I vanish before his eyes.

He blinks in surprise and I giggle as I alight into the sky. I know I'll be seeing Jack again soon...

* * *

**Hey all I hope you enjoyed meeting young Jack! He's too cute huh?! Please Review!**


End file.
